1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed herein is yet another fastener which includes a bolt which receives a lock washer in such a manner so as to prevent axial movement therebetween. In addition, leaf springs are formed on the lock washer which project into recesses of an adjacent nut so as to lock the nut to the bolt and prevent the bolt from loosening if exposed to vibration.
Some of the prior art fasteners and washers are provided with leaf springs in order to securely lock the washer and fastener together. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,866 issued to J. DeHaven, there is disclosed a washer including a plurality of leaf springs engageable within recesses of an adjacent nut. The DeHaven nut lock is not provided with any means to release the nut from the washer without breaking the lock washer or defacing the nut. Likewise, some of the prior art devices include leaf springs which when depressed project through the opposite side of the washer thereby becoming imbedded into an adjacent surface or marring the adjacent surface. The flat washer disclosed herein is provided with leaf springs sized and configured so as to be completely contained between the opposite sides of the main body of the washer when fully depressed thereby not projecting outwardly from the washer.